


Freakshow

by Bing_Soo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Murder, Body Horror, Character Death, Characters to be added, Daddy Kink, Dragon!Hanzo, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Ringmaster!Mccree, Slow Build, everyone has their own peculiarity, freakshow au, inspired by freakshow but not plot, long burn, note this has some trigger warnings, the shimada brothers don't make up, you're in for a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bing_Soo/pseuds/Bing_Soo
Summary: Hanzo dropped his bags in front of the designated spot his contact told him. The crew was already pulling up colourful tents of enormous sizes and shapes, animals being unloaded from their cages off trucks. The elephants snorted loudly, as if in pain. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to go home.No, he willed himself. Clutching the piece of crumpled paper in his palm, he walked straight up to the man in a funky sort of costume, presumably, the Ringmaster and boss of this freakshow. He was only a few steps away before the man turned to look at him, glancing at him from top to bottom and grinned."Mr. Shimada, we've been expecting you,"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Yet again another Alternate Universe fic I cannot resist myself writing, the ideas on this just kept me distracted from my other fics I cannot even-  
> But my time has given me this gift of a story so do enjoy! Do note that there would be mild body horror due to the nature of the fic!

"Thank you," Hanzo thanked quietly, the taxi driver groaning under his breath as he snatched the notes away from Hanzo's fingers. The Japanese man quickly picked up his bags and exited the vehicle, watching the taxi become smaller and smaller until it disappeared around a corner. The pathway he stepped onto was similar to those private paths for mansion, tall shrubs lining the pavement as it extended before him. On his right was nothing but a plain field of grass, though signs of human activity became more obvious as he approached the designated area his contact left him. Gravel crunching beneath his feet, he gripped at his guitar casing's strap tightly as the first view of a tent came into sight.

It wasn't any ordinary tent, it was those large yellow and red tents for circuses, except the circus he was going to was far from normal. It was a freakshow.  _Where people like him belong._ Hanzo shook his head. No use dwelling on the past. He compared the description made by his contact to the sight before him. It was the place alright.

Hanzo dropped his bags in front of the designated spot his contact told him. The crew was already pulling up colourful tents of enormous sizes and shapes, animals being unloaded from their cages off trucks. The elephants snorted loudly, as if in pain. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to go home.

No, he willed himself. Clutching the piece of crumpled paper in his palm, he picked up his baggage walked straight up to the man in a funky sort of costume, presumably, the Ringmaster and boss of this freakshow. He was only a few steps away before the man turned to look at him, glancing at him from top to bottom and grinned.

"Mr. Shimada, we've been expectin' you," the man spoke, voice thick and rich with a Western accent. He dropped his hands from commanding his apparent staffs around and strode over to Hanzo where he stood stock-still. "I've heard a lot 'bout ya Shimadas, the great Eastern Dragon Twins, able to breathe fire from thin air," the man spoke with actual curiosity, stroking his goatee as he stared into Hanzo's eyes. The other man was almost a head taller than him, almond locks hanging low enough to gently brush the eyelash, similar coloured eyes shining under the sweltering sun. How could a man wear such a suit and not stink of body odour?

Hanzo cleared his throat and straightened his back. "Yes, I am Hanzo Shimada, a pleasure to make your acquaintance and a word of thanks in advance for taking me in," he replied, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding as the Ringmaster took a step back.

"You make it sound as if I'm takin' in strays," the man joked, straightening his tailcoat. Grin still plastered over his well-carved chin, the man took a theatric bow before adjusting the top hat on his head, sequined red fabric glistening under the sun rays.

"The name's Jesse Mccree, leader of the Deadlock Freakshow and please, " he laced his fingers in front of him, the smile growing ever so devilishly, "the pleasure's all mine,".

~~

Hanzo glanced around his trailer as Mccree settled himself rather too comfortably on the small leather sofa. The trailer was clean at the very least, no signs of tearing or fungal stains that are impossible to remove. He gently removed the guitar casing from his back and leant it against the divider standing between the tiny common area and bed. He took in a deep breath and decided to speak first, feeling the gaze of the Ringmaster boring through his chest as he turned to face the other man who lounged like a cat across the velvet furniture.

"If it is fine, I would like to know why it is that you accepted my request to join your company, you no doubt know of my circumstances and plenty of Ringmaster leaders have rejected me because of that," Hanzo paused to gauge Mccree's reaction before continuing, "What makes me worthy of your attention?" To his surprise, the man let out a loud laughter, more like the barking of a laughter, sound rich and solid in the hollow of his ears. "Worthy ay? You make me curious 'bout your past Mr. Shimada, all freaks in the world don't have much background info on paper as much as their medical conditions. You have brother doncha? " Mccree stood to his full height and walked towards the trailer's door, hand pausing before the knob to turn and shoot Hanzo another one of his playful smirks. "Wonder where the young fella is now,". 

The door closed gently behind his back. 

Hanzo could feel sweat start to build at the base of his neck. The man seemed as if he knew everything, those eyes that stared right through him like he could see every inch of Hanzo, ugly or beautiful. He shook his head and breathed heavily through his nose. The Japanese man decided it would be better for him to take his mind off this by unpacking, and so he did.

Clicking open his case, Stormbow sat peacefully underneath all his clothes along with sheathed arrows. Hanzo unfolded his clothes and began hanging them in the wardrobe before a knock came to his door. Immediately his hand went to his bow but knowing where he was and what he was doing, he bit his lip and retracted his hand. 

"Greetings," he said politely, rather surprised by the size of girl and...bunny ears. The ears twitched in excitement as the little girl giggled, shooting a quirk of lips. "Seems you're fresh here? I'm Hana Song, or D.va if you want to go by my stage name," the girl, Korean he assumed, replied with energy. He nodded at her, hand still gripping the metal ledge of the stairs that led down from the trailer. She cocked her head sideways to him and gave him a questioning look now. "Are you going to let me in?"

Hanzo sighed and stepped aside, Hana nearly hopping into the trailer. He tried hard not to stare, but those ears that stuck out from her head were so realistic, unlike those on ladies who were at bars his brother brought him to, this pair was as if they were real, in flesh ears of an overgrown rabbit. Hana plopped herself down onto the spot Mccree was at and wrinkled her nose. "Ringman was here?" Hanzo nodded, continuing to briskly walk over to his guitar case and clip it shut.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked in an instant already behind Hanzo. He jumped a little, shaking his head. She pouted but didn't prod, returning to her previous spot. "You seem like you wanna know how I got my ears," she said, a tinge of bitterness in her tone. 

"I apologize if I made you in any way uncomfortable," Hanzo replied, straightening the collar of his jacket and focusing his gaze instead on the girl's honey brown eyes. Much like the Ringmaster's. She immediately shook her hands and smiled awkwardly. "Don't worry! It's not the first time! I mean I'm not normal compared to other people, but it's not like anyone here is normal even. I got my ears while I was still living in Korea," he was right, "There was a massive abduction of pre-teens for a scientific project, seeing what happened when animal DNA mixed with a human's one I'm happy to say I'm one of the lucky ones," she laughed through a smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Then she turned to Hanzo who had his back against the toilet door beside the basin. Jesus, this girl was just a kid. What kind of sick bastards did experiments on kids?

"What about you? How are you peculiar?''

"I rather not discuss it, maybe next time but not of this moment," Hanzo murmured, keeping eyes downcast. Hana seemed to take the hint and hopped off his sofa. She patted herself down and gave him a painful hug which made his chest lose all of its air for a second. "Just talk to me whenever you need it. Oh and a word of advice, keep out of Mr. Jesse's trailer, he doesn't like it when we snoop around," she giggled cheekily, untangling herself from Hanzo and for a moment he thought he saw a shadow of his brother's youth in her. He smiled. "Of course, till later than Miss So-"

"Hana," she corrected him, standing at the foot of his door, bright eyes looking at him. His heart ached.

"Hana," he said, words flowing from his mouth smoothly like running water in a stream. She smiled once more and was out in a flash. She didn't even ask for his name.

~~

Another knock came to his door as he was about to open it, coming face to face with the Ringmaster yet again. "Ah Mr. Shimada, Hanzo, is it fine I call ya that? Was 'bout to ask you to come out of your shell, it's well past late noon," Mccree started, a cane now in his gloved right hand as he stepped aside for Hanzo to exit the trailer. Hanzo descended the steps with weariness in each step, the day wasn't even over and it sure took a toll on him, though he didn't remember doing anything strenuous, did he? A pair of fingers snapped in front of his eyes. "Eyes up here darlin',"

"Sorry, I'm just mildly exhausted from today's events, do excuse my behaviour. I was about to explore the grounds, perhaps you would like to be my guide?" Hanzo replied, deciding to change the subject before the other man could pursue it. Making first impressions were important to get associated with members of a company, he learnt over the years. The number of time the great Dragon Twins switched companies could barely be said 'plenty', it was 'every time'. Different people, different prospect of affections were swept away in a day as the brothers moved from one show to the next, pockets heavy with golden coins they didn't know their speciality could provide.

"That's just the reason I came lookin' for you, coincidence 'aite? Come on, we have many people to meet, places to see and dinner to eat," Mccree responded with anticipation in his eyes, pointing his cane towards a tent in blue and white. With quickened footsteps and long strides, the pair arrived at their first destination. The Beasts Arena, as they called it, consisted of a large ring in the middle of the tent with spectator stands surrounding the perimeter, lions, elephants and monkeys already on their platforms practising with their trainers for what Hanzo could assume an upcoming performance. "Is there going to be a show?" Hanzo asked, standing beside Mccree at the top of the stands, both observing the animals' rehearsal. 

"Yes, a special one in fact. Oh the great Shimada dragon is here with us, woulda be a shame if we din' make a spectacle outta it now would it?" he replied, turning to Hanzo to shoot the man a tight-lipped smile before starting to stroll away. "Onwards now Hanzo, time isn't always on our side,"

"Whenever was it?" Hanzo mumbled, trailing after the whipping of silken maroon coat. His voice didn't go unheard as the man paused to wait for Hanzo to catch up beside him. "You are a very interesting man Shimada," Hanzo couldn't help but feel a chill down his spine as the voice entered his eardrums and into his mind for processing, low and dangerous. "Quite the contrary Mr. Mccree, as I to you," was all he could squeeze out before the man returned to his usual composure. Another chuckle left his lips and the footsteps continued. "You will, soon,"

Next, they entered the performer's tent, trailers filling up the empty ground space as well as a few scattered benches and drink stands. "This is where all the transformations and magic happen," Mccree explained, tipping his hat to a small and dirty looking boy carrying boxes that were at least twice his height. The little boy nodded subtlely and scuttled away. Hanzo hummed in agreement, fairy lights decorating the interior of the red and white tent, creating an orange hue as the sky outside dimmed to a final black. "Stick close now Hanzo, this is like a kid's fairytale, hard to get lost in," a hand came to rest at the small of his back, radiating warmth and a sort of comfort in the strange environment. Strange, Hanzo thought. "I am told I was the one people tend to get lost into," he teased as the pair weaved through various warm bodies. The place was awfully crowded for a small scale circus show. He wondered why he wasn't staying here with the others.\

"Oh I bet my next dinner you are," there was that twinkle in his eyes as he stared at Hanzo, the two coming to a stop in front of a surgically white trailer. The Ringmaster's eyes had been a captivating shade of amber under the dim light as if they were made of warm honey that could soothe the demons at the pits of Hanzo's stomach. "If you two would stop staring into each other's eyes, we could move on quickly and get to food," a female voice spoke between them. Hanzo tore his eyes from the man to set eyes on probably one of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She had elegance, the way her chin was tilted upwards not in arrogance but class, milky blonde hair in a high ponytail and bangs that rolled down the right side of her cheek. She was slender and eyes a soft blue, an amused smile on her face. She wore nothing but a simple white gown and a mustard cardigan. 

"Angela, as romantic as usual ay? Have you meet Hanzo?" Mccree asked as he led Hanzo up into the trailer. The lady laughed and closed the trailer's door behind them which was when Hanzo realised something about her. Two stick like objects poked out from her back, through the fabric of the cardigan and outstretched like a pair of wings behind her. They were bone white, each joint similar to that of a ribcage, she looked like a fallen angel with the feathers missing as a sign of rebellion from the heavens. "Hanzo, this's Angela Ziegler, our doctor an' guarding angel. She performs as Mercy on stage, taking the cake as the 'Angel' with her spectacular appearance," he introduced, smiling with affection as Angela laughed, cheeks tinting red a little. "You speak highly of me Jesse. Yes I am Angela Ziegler, but Angela would be great," she extended her arm to Hanzo, smile on her face friendly and welcoming. "My 'speciality'is my bone disorder, a severe case of fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva, bones growing where they shouldn't be at. Throw some feathers on these monsters and they'll pass for an angel," she continued, bitterness poisoning her pale face. 

"Hanzo Shimada, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he shook her hand rather lightly, he was afraid if he were to use too much force she could break, like a Chinese antique. She clapped her hands in delight and patted Mccree on the cheeks. "Dinner is about to start, do finish up the briefing first before coming out, you know how much I hate it when work is brought up at the table," she announced with a small grin and left the trailer, leaving Hanzo and Mccree alone in the trailer. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" Mccree asked before sitting onto the sleek velvet couch of the trailer, patting the space beside him as Hanzo cautiously made his way over and sat lightly on the plush cushions which scented lightly of lavender. "Now tell me Hanzo, if you want, what is it that you are doing here and why you are here? And don't worry about dinner, I already asked Dante to save some for us," the Ringmaster questioned, propping his elbow on the spine of the furniture and fiddled with a loose thread hanging by one of the fingers of his white satin glove, cane left to sit beside the couch. Hanzo exhaled and pondered what he was about to say next.

Hanzo came here in search of his brother Genji, probably a home as well as these were the only places they could really feel at home. Since a young child, he and his brother had begun performing as a source of income for their family, but everything didn't go as well as they expected. Genji rebelled, he didn't want to be exploited as an object anymore and for the love of god, Hanzo didn't want too, but what else could be done?

 _You freaks have only us to rely on, don't follow your brother Hanzo, continue your_ fame, _but do what you must should your brother threaten your reputation._

Hanzo clenched his teeth. His father meant to kill. They were also trained by this old expert in Japan on self-defence as well as how to wield a certain weapon, as part of family tradition. Genji picked the blade, Hanzo chose the quiver. All Hanzo remembered next was that Genji had left home and never returned. His parents didn't even bother searching for his lost brother, just carried on with the shows and performances with an empty-hearted Hanzo. It took him a great deal of time before he worked up the courage to properly plan a form of escape, he was his father's son, he knew how his father would find him and how his father knew he would hide. So he did what he never did before- flee.

What he could do now was only to find his missing brother. Starting off aimlessly and as an amateur, he forced himself into an early adulthood and after 10 years, not even a glimpse of what was left of his brother could be found. Everyone who knew him after had told him to give up, move on, Genji was dead. But there was this feeling tugging at his heart, like a string that was trying to pull him in the right direction of his brother. Sibling empathy was scary. So he did what his heart told him which led him to his contact, the ever elusive man behind a veil which led him to here, Deadlock Freakshow.

Hanzo looked at Mccree and tried hard not to let any emotions show. "I came here in search of a shelter," he simply replied, scrubbing his face before daring to let out a breath. To his luck, it wasn't shakey. The Ringmaster's eyes had been staring at his, eyes bubbling with some sort of emotion Hanzo couldn't describe, something similar to longing. "Is that the real reason why yer here?" Mccree replied, tilting his head ever so slightly, fringe gently covering the half of his right eye. Hanzo glanced up at the man and swallowed thickly.

"No, I came here looking for family,"

~~

 

 


	2. To be family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for graphic depictions of murder scene

After dinner that night, Mccree had disappeared and left Hanzo to his own devices. He spotted Hana again, the lively young girl at a table with various other people, all laughing and joking like it was the night of their lives. She caught his eye and immediately waved him over, the rest turning heads to look at their new member. Hanzo gulped and briskly shuffled over, taking a seat beside this enormous man who had long pale white hair and a scarred eye. He grinned at Hanzo and slapped him hard on the back as he shoved his apparent beer mug into the air, calling for a toast to their new family.

_Family._

Hanzo settled awkwardly and picked up the cup in front of him that was magically filled, forcing a smile at the audience before sipping a mouth full of his own drink. It had been just grape juice, flavour artificial and sweet, feeling the sugar already forming plague to his teeth. He ought to brush later. "So, everyone, this is Hanzo! Hanzo, do introduce yourself!" Hana exclaimed, eyes glistening as she looked at Hanzo with anticipation. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Hanzo Shimada, you all should know by now with Miss Hana here being so kind to spread my arrival," he paused to give Hana an acknowledging look, earning a satisfied grin back, "I come from Japan, having travelled with various companies with my brother like The Wonders of Jerkins or Seven Haven," he continued, earning awed looks from everyone around him. "Woah, Seven Haven? You actually performed with them? How was it like, was it smashin'?" a boy asked, voice a tinge maniacal. Hanzo turned to look at him and studied the boy for a while. The boy had very pale blonde hair that stood on all ends, forehead brown with dirt and eyes a fiery orange. The boy smiled at Hanzo showing all teeth, not mostly white as well some missing.

"Yes, they had been very kind and accommodative during our stay, " Hanzo replied, watching the boy laugh frantically before the man who was twice his body size beside him clapped a hand on his back, letting out a gruff groan. "You said you gotta brother? Where is he now? I heard so much about the Shimada twins though, the Dragon Twins in fact!" another girl spoke up, her hair a navy blue and skin having an aqua hue under the bad lighting. Hanzo clutched his cup, before taking another shakey sip.

"Missing, I had hoped to find him by travelling to different companies in hope of finding him," he murmured, tilting his head up to just stare at the tip of the tent, the streaks of white and red meeting at a single point, the golden lights encircling around all the way to the top. The chatter around him died down but the silence was eventually broken as the man beside him boomed loudly once more with the wooden mug in his hand. "To Hanzo's brother then!"

"To his brother!" everyone chanted, Hanzo included, smiling unconsciously as all of them clinked cups and mugs before chugging the last of their drinks. Then the young girl who spoke just now stood up and clapped her hands. "Okay, now it's time to introduce ourselves! What band members are we to not even know each other's names right? I'm Cecil, I go by Marine on stage, as you can tell by my skin tone, the girl of the seven seas," Cecil introduced, her short blue hair was really like the waves in the ocean.

"I'm Jamison Fawkes! Junkrat's alrite' too mate! I can walk and be put on fire! Ehue, ain't that exciting?" the boy with the extremely bad hair-do cut in next, twiddling his thumbs as he vibrated in his seat. The man beside him wore nothing but a mask that resembled a pig, raising a wide palm to wave at Hanzo. "Mako Rutledge, Roadhog's fine too," the voice was low and scruffy like he had a consistent case of a sore throat. Hanzo nodded to all three of them and leant back in his chair. This was gonna take a while.

The man beside him decided to go next, slapping Hanzo hard on the shoulder once again. "My name is Reinhardt Wilhem, Reinhardt iz okay too!" the accent had been strong, German, Hanzo guessed and shot the large man a warm smile. Then another lady with striking hot pink hair and a luscious moustache slammed her own mug down onto the poor plastic table and started her introduction. "I am ‎Aleksandra Zaryanova, but Zarya is good. Do let me know if you wish to arm wrestle, I'll be heppy to comply," her accent had been strong too, just where did this Jesse Mccree find all these people? She smirked at him and flexed a good amount of bicep to him, she wasn't kidding. Hanzo chuckled heartily and raised his almost empty cup to Zarya. "Never am I one to back down from a challenge, perhaps one day my friend,"

They all erupted into laughter and started going about their private conversations. Knowing it was a cue to leave, he excused himself from the table and decided to head off back to his trailer before realising Hana had followed him all the way across the area. "Hana? What is it that you need?" She giggled sheepishly and ran up to him, passing him a small slip of paper into his hands. "This is the timetable for daily activities and practising time, there's also bonding activity tomorrow and Mr Jesse would be joining too so it'll be great if you can come!" she explained, clasping her hands in front of her as Hanzo scanned through the list. 

It was fairly reasonable, breakfast was from 830am to 945am, morning practise from 10 to 1130 and then lunch. He folded the paper neatly and tucked it into the pocket of his jacket and thanked Hana. "Oh, and why is it that Mr. Mccree doesn't join us for meals?" Hanzo asked as they were about to go their own separate ways. Hana scratched her bunny ears and tilted her head sideways, "I'm not too sure about that too- oh I almost forgotten! Mr. Jesse asked me to ask you to meet him at his tent after dinner. Its the dark red one over there," she pointed her finger to a rather normal looking tent that looked nearly black in the darkness, not far off from the tent he was in. It had been close to the woods behind their campsite, rather isolated from human activity around the area. Hanzo nodded and with a brief shared smile, he stalked off into the night, wondering what it was the Ringmaster wanted from him.

~~

"Ah Hanzo, gotten my message eh?" Hanzo peaked his head slowly beyond the long drapes of the tent since there was no door to knock, all he could do was be extremely polite as he slowly looked around the temporary shelter. He found the man seated behind an average sized wooden table, feet propped up and body ridden of the day's flamboyant outfit. Hanzo nodded slowly as he let himself in, letting heavy curtains drop shut behind him. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of his surroundings, musky and earthy smell infiltrating his nose. He sniffed and shuffled about awkwardly, deciding finally to sit on one of the empty sofas near Mccree. The other man smiled at him and quickly swiped two glasses off his nightstand and handed Hanzo one, pouring their cups half full of amber liquid. Mccree took a seat beside Hanzo and stared at him in amusement as the other man surveyed the drink with much thought.

"Whiskey, not that strong but good 'nuf for a warm night, it tends to get chilly around here during then," Mccree explained, already bringing the drink and tilting it to his lips. The Ringmaster wore nothing but a white collared shirt and burgundy pants, the hem of the pants riding up a little to show soft white ankles under the dim light as he crossed his legs and leant fully into the seat beside Hanzo.

"Well I best cover myself fully during then," he murmured earning a bright laughter from Mccree. The alcohol burned his throat as he took a sip, relishing in the sweet intoxicating aftermath which soothed his fatigue and headaches away. "You seem like ya needed that drink," Mccree spoke, chuckling lowly which vibrated Hanzo to the core. "Many times I had so painfully sought for one, yet today I easily received one from you. It's not even my first week and you're already making me feel like a honoured guest. Careful of prejudice Mr Mccree, gossip spreads fast in this line," Hanzo replied, winking as he took another sip of his drink. The other's man cheeks tinted red a little, or perhaps it was the drink and smiled unevenly, eyes glancing down to the drink in his hand, eyelashes fanning out dark streams on his cheek. 

It only occurred to Hanzo now that the man was...actually beautiful. Handsome in a manly way, of course, those shoulders and chests could definitely pop someone's head off. But its the way those hazel eyes look at him, the amount of emotions behind it and the way his sun-kissed skin seemed to glow under the dim light of the lamp which illuminated the small living space. "There he goes again, penny 'fer your thoughts?" Mccree asked, his glass already empty by the time Hanzo could actually focus on reality again. He shook his head and took the last swing of the precious drink. Wouldn't be good going around having teenage crushes on your bosses. "Why is it that you asked me here?"

"Just wanted to check on the newbie, how's the gang treatin' you so far? Anythin' wrong yet?" Mccree stood up and took the cup from Hanzo, Hanzo muttering a word of thanks. "No, everyone has been just as hospitable as you. Are you expecting something to go wrong?" Hanzo replied, shifting in his seat as a gust of the midnight breeze blew into the tent. Mccree shook his head and turned back to look at Hanzo, leaning against the violet nightstand. "It's just that usually when new people come in, things happen an' all, 's normal don't worry. As for tomorrow-" He paused as Hanzo sneezed, laughing once more as Hanzo sniffed. "Sorry, you were saying?" but the man was already handing him a scarf, red with yellow hexagon patterns decorating the ends of it, woollen fabric soft between his fingers. "I think I kept you here a lil' long, remember to keep yourself warm yeah? Good night Hanzo," Mccree said, already drawing up the heavy drapes. Hanzo quickly wrapped the scarf around his neck and hopped off the couch, stopping beside Mccree before he headed out. "Thank you, Mr Mccree,"

"Oh please, everyone calls me Jesse 'round here and Hanzo if you ever need anything," a wide palm came to rest at the small of his back as he felt hot breath on the shell of his ear, "do come and find me,".

~~

Everything went according to schedule the next morning, breakfast was with the same people he met yesterday except joined by a man named Kelvin, who was the cargo helper around the company. "He's got a crush on the Ringman, be careful around him Hanzo, last time he tried to murder someone because he thought they were gonna 'steal' Ringman away from him. Mr Mccree still keeps him cause he pities the man, he has some sort of split personality disorder. Don't make it too obvious that you meet the boss in private often," Hana had whispered to him as the rest cleared from the table.

 _Oh._ So that's what Mccree had been so worried about. But it seemed hard to picture this smiling man before him so, obsessed with the Ringmaster, he even asked if Hanzo wanted to practise with him later. Hana gave him a reassuring smile and patted him on the shoulder before heading off with Reinhardt. Next, after getting changed, Hanzo proceeded to the venue called the Practise Range for some reason, and couldn't help but gulp down a ball of air.

It was just an area in the middle of the plain grass fields, all the apparent performers already setting up their equipment and warming up. "Hey there Hanzo, wanna take up on my offer just now?" a hand came to lightly tap on his bare shoulder, where his tattoo of the dragon extended to his wrists. "Whew, sick tattoo you got there," Kelvin commented, running a finger down his arm until Hanzo shrugged the finger away in open discomfort. Kelvin laughed and adjusted the poles in his arms. "Your training area's there, remember to clear up after using," 

"I will, I'll take my leave now. And I prefer to practise alone thank you very much," Hanzo replied, keeping his voice monotonous and face straight as he walked over to the area Kelvin pointed out. Hana was already there when he arrived. "Creep's giving you the chill yet?" she asked with that cheeky tone in her voice, jumping off the wooden fence that barricaded the compounds from the forest. Hanzo laughed bitterly and shook his head. 

"There are many types of weird people in the world dear Hana, he may just be one of them. Now what about you, don't you have practice to go to?" Hana just giggled and shook her head. "Me and Rein did our slots already, but more to you, I wanna see what you can do," she continued, cocking her head sideways as her bunny ears twitched in anticipation. Hanzo took in a deep breath and nodded, setting his water bottle and sling bag down a safe distance away from him, earning a soft clap from the little girl. He took a playful bow and began his stance. He split his feet, an equal distance apart and cleared his mind. He pictured himself in the middle of a lush forest, a neverending waterfall presented before him like a masterpiece. Then he imagined a fireball building at the pits of his stomach and grew it, sucking a deep breath and screwing his eyes shut. The familiar sour taste came to his tongue before his mouth parted on its own accord and a gush of fire came out. The flames were blue and electrifying, its ends licking around the open air, gradients of the primary colour fanning out before him. He heard Hana gasp and let out a loud 'wow'. Eventually, this fire died down in him, the flames growing smaller as his breath ran out. He wiped his mouth as he received yet again another round of applause from Hana. He smiled and quickly jogged for his bottle, Hana trailing behind him.

"That, was so cool! Omg you really can breathe fire out of thin air! That, that's just so cool," She pronounced Omg as O-M-G, her eyes shining as she looked up at Hanzo. "Well, it does come with practice dear Hana, perfection comes with practice,"

"Hanzo, that was spectacular, never have I ever seen before such performance," the pair were interrupted as Zarya walked up to them, forehead shiny with sweat, towel around her neck. "Oo Zarya, you wanna match with Hanzo on that arm wrestle now? You look like you've warmed up pretty well," Hana asked, grinning ear to ear as she glanced to Hanzo, the man scowling at her. "Ah, if you didn't remind me I would have never remembered! Come Hanzo, we have much to compare with," she reached over to pull Hanzo into her shoulder, hand on his shoulder not allowing the grumpy dragon to escape.

Just as they were about to reach the common area, an ear-piercing scream sliced through the air, the trio stopping dead in their tracks to find the source of distress. There, from the Arena, Cecil came tumbling out, face as pale as a ghost, hands trembling and eyes wild. They quickly ran over, a crowd already gathering around the poor little girl. 

"Henry...he...," she stuttered, clinging onto Mccree who's face was streaked with frustration, eyes glancing back and forth the fallen drapes of the entrance and to Hanzo and his company. Hanzo looked at Mccree as he approached the entranceway, each step growing with caution. "Be careful," was all Mccree said as Hanzo nodded, shooting Zarya and Hana a reassuring smile and sliding into the tent.

The sight before him nearly made him gag. In the middle of the performance area, the boy named 'Henry' was impaled on the poles the gymnasts used, his body suspended as the two metal rods crisscrossed through him. Hanzo swallowed the bile at the back of his throat and inched forward. How he wished he had Stormbow with him now, the killer could be anywhere. When he finally reached the sanded pit, blood was splayed everywhere and upon closer inspection, Henry had his mouth open, jaw stiff and eyes bulging out from its sockets. Jesus, this boy was killed while he was still conscious. But what made him break into cold sweat wasn't that realisation, it was what that was written on the damp sand in blood, its characters familiar in his eyes. 

 

"島田"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheww what a ride! Who could this murder be? WINK wonk its someone who knows Hanzo and ain't happy he is enjoying his time at the company! Had to re-upload this chapter because there were bugs with the date system kms,
> 
> 島田: Shimada


	3. To the past

His ears were ringing, everyone who brushed past him became a blur of motions. Time seemed to slow around him as each intake of breath hurt his chest. 島田. The name that brought fear and terror to anyone who chanced upon it. His family was notorious for underground dealing, despite their public appearances. Debt collectors, blackmail, money laundering you name it, they covered it. Hanzo stood frozen to the ground, the two words engraving their spots in his brain. 

"Hanzo..." his name briefly caught his attention before he was forcefully shaken to the present. "Hanzo! Are you okay?" Jesse's face crowded his vision, those sweet hazelnut eyes growing with worry as he searched Hanzo's face for an answer. Hanzo took in a shaky breath and nodded, placing his hands on Jesse's shoulder to support himself. He felt like he could collapse at any moment. There were people already rushing to assess the situation, before letting out gasps and sharp intakes of breaths upon the sight. Zarya and Hana stood at the sidelines, eyes glued to the horrifying picture before them. He could see Zarya bitting her lip and Hana's eyes glassy with tears. 

"I...I may have a theory on who this could be done by. Is there anywhere private where we can discuss this?" Hanzo muttered after a few beats, fingers still twisted in the satin fabric of Jesse's navy blue vest. The man nodded and guided Hanzo slowly out of the tent and back to his own, setting him down on the same spot he had been the previous night and offering him a hot cup of cocoa. Hanzo steadied himself, he didn't want to seem weak, it was something he couldn't bear in this situation. So he straightened his back and calmed his palpitating heart, cleared his mind and rearranged his thoughts. 

"So, ideas?" Jesse asked, pouring himself a glass of whiskey from the previous visit. Hanzo hesitated. What he was about to say was going to be far-fetched, but it was worth a shot. It could also make him a possible suspect. Yet he held onto the trust he had for Jesse and continued. 

"If I recall correctly, Henry's throat had been sliced open, several cut wounds on his arms and a gash across his face, almost mistakable for a splutter of blood amidst the mess. Drawing the lines together, this murderer had been either wielding a sword or a cleaver or such deep cuts would not be made. This person also knows of the Shimada clan and has much hatred towards it, given the name is written in blood on the ground,"

"So you're sayin'-"

"Yes," Hanzo paused, sighing and slumping deep into the velvet chair. "This killer has followed me to the heart of your company. I am the cause of this. I knew it was a rash decision to come here," he continued, tightening his grip on the porcelain cup. "I'm sorry to have caused such misery, I would leave on my own accord by tonight and-"

"Quit it," Jesse snapped, placing his drink back down on the nightstand and within a few large strides, he stood before Hanzo, towering over the seated man, eyes glazing with fury. All Hanzo could do was look up the man with wide eyes at the sudden change of attitude. " There's a fuckin' murderer out there after you an' you think I'll let you go? What happens if this person gets you Hanzo? I'll be doubly as guilty as the man who murdered his wife and mistress," Jesse frowned, a hand reaching down to cup a hand under Hanzo's jaw, thumb circling at a sensitive spot which caused the man to shiver under the hot gaze and touch. The thumb moved to smooth a line across his lips, parting it a little. Jesse's eyes grew soft as Hanzo finally relaxed into the touch, feeling the tension leave his body like water draining from a tub.

"Another might happen, Jesse, you might even be next, is it really worth just my safety at the risk of many others?" Hanzo finally replied, a hand covering Jesse's wide palm. The American smiled and dropped to a seat beside him, head falling to Hanzo's shoulder. Chocolate locks ticked his nose as he buried his face into it as much as possible. "It would be just as bad to leave you to the wolves, 'sides, you're a pretty face I sure don't wanna miss," Jesse smirked, pinching Hanzo's cheeks before the fingers were quickly swatted away. "So, any possible suspects behind this?" Hanzo went stiff as Jesse sat up, mouth parting and closing as he searched for names.

"It could be any of my family's competitors or worse, someone from the inside and this killer of ours made sure we knew that and only that. Only time and further investigation are we able to have a better grip on this killer's identity," he finally relented, strangely missing the warmth next to him as Jesse stood to his full height.

"Well t'sure makes me feelin' like I'm in some sorta detective show. Investigating shall we Sherlock?" The cowboy teased, already at the entrance of his living quarters and lifting the velvet drapes. Hanzo smirked.

"Of course Watson, we have much to do,"

~~

To Hanzo's surprise, there weren't much official law enforcers on the scene. Only a few blue-uniformed men and women bustled to collect samples of the dead body, photos before zipping it up into a body bag. He felt like he could puke his stomach out as masked people carried the black rubber bag out of the tent. When he stepped back inside, the bloodstains on the sand were gone, the words thankfully erased. He glanced about the enormous tent in hopes of finding any clues. Jesse strode up next to him, pacing the perimeter of the sand pit.

"What did the police force say?" Hanzo questioned, eyes focusing on every detail and pattern of the roof of the Arena. Jesse shrugged, "They said they'll bring in some undercovers, suspectin' the killer's among us, better to lay low than a large scale search,"

"That's a big risk they are taking," Hanzo replied, scanning the sand for any form of footprints. Jesse sat onto one of the vacant chairs and propped his feet up on the safety railings in front of the first row of seats. "This fella's tricky, leavin' nothin' behind for us to find him, its' like a bird or something, in and out like the wind," the Ringmaster murmured, worrying the edges of his silken shirt. "Henry was a good man too, fucking asshole gotta go up and kill him to only display him like some sort of sick masterpiece," he tipped the brim of his leather hat low enough to shield his eyes from the glare of the light entering the area. Hanzo hummed, sighing in defeat as he walked over to Jesse, taking the empty seat beside him.

"In and out like the wind," he murmured, "No visible footprints, not that the killer was careless enough to leave behind any, no irregular holes in the fabric of the tent. You said the police has scooped this area clean?"

"Mhm, if they ain't yet we won't be sittin' here chatting," Then Jesse kicked himself off the plastic seat and shoved his hands into his pockets, eyes glaring at the murder scene. "The show's not gonna go on," Hanzo widened his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"This killer might use the show as a sorta opportunity to get his or her next victim, may not even be one of us, it may be from the spectators. If this killer is still among us it would make his job l'otta easier as he has access to our equipment. Sabotaging would be the next way of gettin' someone killed," Jesse gritted out through clenched teeth, turning heads for the exit. Then, a terribly unpleasant idea struck Hanzo. It wasn't foolproof, but it was worth a shot and the biggest gamble of his life.

"The show must continue Jesse, this would be the perfect opportunity to catch this man," he held up a finger as the other man turned to protest, "It would be unknown as when this killer would strike again, but I am for certain he or she would be at the show," There was that nagging feeling at the back of his head again. This murderer had followed him here, he was the obvious target. Intimidating him by killing others was just a gruesome way of someone trying to break their victims on the inside before they did the same to them on the outside. "What makes yer so sure this person would be there," Jesse asked, shoulders slumping at the inevitable truth in Hanzo's words.

"He wishes to watch the failure of his most hated person, watch whatever was built up for years go crashing down in a single instant into flames,"

~~

 The show was in three days, during weekends where parents would take their kids out on well-deserved trips around town. Jesse went back to his tent that night after establishing the plan with Hanzo and the crew over dinner. They would perform as per usual, everyone is to remain calm and to act as if nothing happened. Hopefully, this would cause confusion to this killer as to their unusual demeanour.

The undercover agents came as well and just in time to overhear their plan. There were three of them, Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes and Ana Amari. Jesse couldn't help but shudder whenever the dark-skinned officer stared him down in either annoyance or frustration. Jack had been more helpful than Reyes, going about with a friendly smile to understand the situation better from Jesse's staff. What a way of playing good cop bad cop.

Ana Amari had been a separate entity all by herself, mischevious smiles and glints in her eyes whenever she caught sight of Jesse with Hanzo after dinner or just Jesse in general. She had spoken to him before they all went to get rest in their respective tents, slender fingers hooking in the fabric of his sleeves.

"You're afraid, boy," she whispered in a hushed tone, waiting for Jesse to turn and face her.

"Hard to say where's comin' from Officer Amari," Jesse replied, keeping a small smile on his face in attempts to hide his tiredness. Her eyes had been similar to that of an owl, amber eyes scanning his face. She crossed her arms over her chest and wiggled a finger at him.

"You have yet to leave Shimada's side ever since just now, you wear a heavy atmosphere around you and overall you look like a walking zombie. What contradicting appearances as to others who told me that Jesse Mccree was one of the most charismatic man they have ever met," she spoke, tone cool and analytic. Jesse felt as though he were a specimen on a petri dish under the microscope of this woman, being observed and taken apart bit by bit. Looking around, he realised that there weren't many people around anymore, giving himself a small sense of comfort as he allowed his shoulders to relax a little, much to the satisfied smile of Ana Amari.

"You're afraid for him, aren't you?  _This_  plan that was discussed places a great risk on everyone's safety, but mostly on Shimada since he is the main target of all this. Why not just let Shimada be the bait, lure this man out and catch him there and then?" Ana questioned, an eyebrow raised. Jesse just shook his head.

"He tried already, much to everyone's unhappiness. This afternoon we let'em roam the site alone and unsupervised. If this killer of ours is actually that hungry for his death, he would've stricken then," he continued, watching Amari eyes widen as the pictures finally fell into place. "He wants to see Shimada fail, watch him become an embarrassment in front of everyone-he's waiting," she muttered, face churning into an expression mixed with disgust and horror. Jesse nodded his head stiffly and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache already building up. Sensing his discomfort, Amari rubbed his shoulder with much carefulness and shot him a comforting smile.

"The night is long Ringmaster, get some rest," was all she said before heading back to the array of lights that surrounded the campsite. 

Jesse shuddered as he stepped into the night, the cool breeze pinching at his face and the moonlight beating down on him. Making it back to his tent, his main desk was already filled with boxes and pictures of the case. He had requested the police to hand him some information regarding the Shimada family under the pretence of 'makin' the case go faster'. He was surprised they even allowed him a picture. 

He glanced painfully at a group photo framed on his nightstand. The very first day the group was formed, it was just him, Angela, Rein and Zarya with the crew before the family grew bigger and bigger. He swiped a glass of whiskey before slumping back into his chair, absentmindedly going through files of data. Hanzo Shimada, that mysterious guest that always appears at one's dinner. It caught him off guard when Hanzo's application came in, one of the world's most famous performers finally emerging after a long disappearance. 

"I am simply in a tight financial issue," was all the gruff voice told him over the phone. Jesse flipped open the first page of a milk brown folder labelled in bold 'HANZO SHIMADA', smiling to himself as a picture of young Hanzo stared back at him, eyebrows that never seemed to leave its frowning position. He was to say, a little shocked when he turned to find the very Hanzo Shimada standing behind him that day. He looked very different from photos he could recall seeing, hair now clipped from its previous ponytail, sides shaven and fringe tied into a tight man bun over it, a few ear piercings here and there and a neatly groomed goatee shaping his sharp-angled jaw. Those almond-shaped eyes stared at him with equal surprise. Jesse couldn't help but feel a small blush bloom across his chest and cheeks. It probably was the heat but who knows, all Jesse knew was that Hanzo Shimada had been beautiful that one sunny day, a man who took his breath away.

He hummed to himself as he sipped from the glazing drink, skimming through Hanzo's background. Japanese prince of a yakuza empire, was pushed to make public appearances to further his family's business. Jesse squinted as he reached the relatives portion. A  _'Genji Shimada- Brother'_ had been written directly under  _'Sojiro Shimada-Father',_ his attention immediately caught by the word  _DECEASED_ written in bold beside it. This must have been the other twin, the great fall of the dragons or so what people called it nowadays, the two brothers eventually bringing the circus world to a slowdown. The reason for death wasn't stated but Jesse knew in his gut with a twisted feeling that somehow the younger Shimada,  _Genji,_ wasn't as dead as they thought he would be. 

_"No, I came here looking for family,"_

Hanzo had replied to him with just this sentence that day. For the first time, Jesse could actually see the emotions and feelings behind those words, how those sweet raven pupils turned downcast after admitting a truth, how those shoulders slumped in pure tiredness and pain. Jesse had wanted to wrap his arms the other man's waist and hug him tight, whispering to him that everything was going to be okay, they would find his brother. But he couldn't, how weird would that be, being hugged by someone you just met.

"I'm crazy," Jesse muttered to himself, jumping in his seat for a moment as another voice came from the drapes of his tent.

"Talking to yourself is a form of craziness, much akin to paranoia," there stood Hanzo, now only wearing a simple black shirt and trainers. Jesse gulped and tried smirking at the other. "Can't sleep? It's late," was all he could muster before the Japanese let out a breath and entered his tent, immediately heading for his sofa and tilting his head back on the backrest.

"Nightmares, horrible ones that never seem to make sense," Jesse hummed in agreement, setting his drink down he took a seat beside Hanzo, making sure there was a form of space between them. For all the bodily contact he had tried so far, that time where he smoothed his fingers across Hanzo's lips, he could barely breathe, his mind going haywire at the softness of those lips, how they would taste if he had kissed them.

"You seem pretty troubled yourself Jesse, would you like to share?" Hanzo spoke, a small smile dancing on those very lips. Jesse willed himself to look away, propping a leg up on his knee. "It's just all that's happened ya' know? The death of Henry and this plan that's puttin' you in danger, I don't like it one bit,"  Jesse replied, biting his lip as he felt his heart sank at the mention of the 'plan'. It was super risky, as Amari had said, and doesn't come with any sort of guarantee that they would be able to catch the killer. He heard heavy breathing for a moment and the next was nothing but silence. Time slowly ticked by, Jesse finding himself drifting off slowly as he took much comfort in the warmth beside him. But soon it was gone for Hanzo stood up, a hand on Jesse's shoulder to steady him. 

"It would be unwise for us to sleep on a sofa, do you have a bed somewhere? I would be more than happy to sleep on the sofa while you on your bed," Hanzo suggested, Jesse blearily tracing his lips as they formed around the words spoken. "Whu, wait, you're staying over?" 

Hanzo chuckled and damn was that the most beautiful sound Jesse heard in years. "Would you not prefer me to stay? My bunker seems to have a consistent problem of sinking mattresses and it leaves me with terrible backaches in the morning," then, the smallest of blushes bloomed across the other man's cheek as he ducked his head away from Jesse. "That is if you do not mind,"

Goddamn this man. 

"Well, what sorta host would I be if my fellow mates ain't gettin' good rest? The couch's a pull out, we can share," he held a finger up as Hanzo immediately opened his mouth in protest, "You suggested this Hanzo, it'll be wise ta play along," The Japanese closed his mouth, a few moments later the blush on his cheeks became furious specs of red on his skin as realization dawned upon him. Jesse smirked as he allowed his fingers to ghost against the pale skin of Hanzo's hand.

"Now be a darlin' and help me out,"

~~

With the pullout bed stretched out in all of its glory, Jesse cautiously undid the first few buttons of his shirt and climbed into the squeaky bed. Hanzo all but stood in the corner of his tent, hair spilled upon his shoulders and eyelashes casting dark shadows on his high cheekbones. He stared at Jesse tentatively, like a child would when cornered by a stranger. Jesse let out a nervous chuckle, throwing open the sheets and spreading his arms wide. This reminded him of that movie he watched once, how awkward it was when newlyweds share beds for the first time.

"I don't bite hon, com'ere," with that and a small smirk, he saw the man relent and paced rather slowly towards the bed, slipping under the comforter and making sure there was a gap between him and the American. They stayed like this for a while, silence once again washing over them. Hanzo had his back facing him as Jesse reached for the lamp. The tent was doused of its light except for the occasional flashes of moonlight whenever a gust of wind blew apart the velvet drapes. Jesse stiffly laid there and found his eyes wondering to the still form of Hanzo. 

The man had intrigued him at first, stone cold appearance and personality. For all the innuendo he had injected to their everyday conversations, the dragon had not once hinted he was at the most interested. Except tonight, where he suggested they shared a common space, where he wanted to sleep beside Jesse. Tiredly, Jesse rubbed at his eyes, heels of his palms digging into the eye sockets. Thinking wouldn't do much good now, he probably stared at the roof of the tent for an hour thinking about Hanzo as he heard the other man's breathing slow down into deep breaths.

But just as he was about to dive into the unconscious, the sudden jerk of Hanzo's body had his eyes plied open. The other man mumbled under his breath, hands clenched tightly around the white blanket. Jesse caught glimpse of his face, all scrunched up and eyebrows forced into a frown. He was having a nightmare, a pretty bad one. Jesse had two options then, risk having his head blown to ashes as he tries to calm the disturbed dragon with a hug, or just ignore it and leave it to the next morning. Jesse bit his lip and chose the former, experimentally brushing fingers against the cool skin of the dragon's cheek in attempt to push away the stray hairs that have fallen in midst of the dream. The other man calmed down only in the slightest, leaning into Jesse's touch. Jesse took in a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around the fidgeting man, pulling the smaller figure towards him until their bodies were pressed flushed against each other.

He nuzzled in the crook of Hanzo's neck and rubbed tiny circles into his waist, offering as much comfort as he can. The other man gradually calmed down, hand wrapped tightly around Jesse's. There was a soft grumble before he felt the man slowly rise from his sleeping position. 

"Yer okay there darlin'?" Jesse asked, hand snaking around the other man's waist.

"Just a bad dream. Thank you for, helping me," his answer had been succinct, obviously not wanting to provide anymore detail.

"You wanna talk? We have all night," he pressed on, not wanting such thoughts to trouble the beautiful man. Hanzo shook his head but Jesse just further tightened his grab around Hanzo, wanting him to see the point.

"Keepin' all this in ya' ain't good, tell me, I'm here," he soothed, rather satisfied as the other man looked at him with a small tilt of a head and smiled before laying back down with Jesse. He would want to count that as a win for another day. He propped himself up op his elbow and adjusted his body to the new position of Hanzo, his attention falling nowhere but the man. Hanzo took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I was running away from my home, it happened many years ago, but this time I was with my brother. We were being chased by my family's henchman and my brother couldn't stop crying, no matter how many times I tried assuring him that everything would be alright. It seemed weird, as my age gap between me and my brother was only a few years, yet at that point of time I was merely a teenager and my brother a child." he paused, running a hand through his hair as he took in a shuddering breath. Jesse could see him sinking into old memories, opening old wounds. He didn't want that.

"If it's too hard you ain't hafta push yourself darlin'," Jesse whispered, a hand gliding down Hanzo's arm, finger tracing the intricate details of his tattoo. Eventually their fingers found each other, if not hesitantly, interlocking together. Hanzo gave a weak smile and squeezed Jesse's hand.

"It is fine. A time would come for me to face the past once more, I had better prepare myself for then," they shared soft smiles before Hanzo continued.

"An attacker caught Genji, my brother, in attempt to rid of this stranger I picked up my bow and took aim. I was confident I would land the hit despite the constant squirming boy in his arms. I've done it once, I can do it again. So i pulled the string and fired the arrow,'' Hanzo trailed off. "Take yer time Han," Jesse cooed.

"Just as the arrow was about to pierce the man's head, my brother jerked his head backwards and I knew then I had missed my target. There was blood everywhere and the screams and cries of my brother would not cease as he bled out on the ground. After that, everything faded to white and I could feel a warmth behind me, which was when I woke up in your arms," Hanzo's lips curled at its corners, even in the slightest which made Jesse's heart flood with a happiness and comfort. Then, that was the moment Jesse decided it was the perfect opportunity to address his helpless crush on the man.

"I care for ya Hanzo, you know? You feel special to me like nothin' else, no one else. Don't want ya go round kicking yourself about the past," Jesse could feel heat entering his cheeks as the other man turned to look at him, dark brown eyes staring at him in pure wonder, mouth slightly agape. Jesse laughed with embarrassment and ducked his head. "Aw hell Hanzo, don't look at me like that,"

"Would you prefer me to scowl at you like I do so to anyone else?" The Japanese replied, tone playful. "You are rather caring man yourself Jesse, to extend your hospitality to me with such lengths is definitely astounding, shows about enough of how you feel about me," Hanzo continued, voice all of a sudden low and dangerous, the man's lithe body soon snaking up Jesse's, hands now on other side of his shoulders and fully seated on his lap. Jesse chuckled and placed his own hands on Hanzo's waist, a finger or two dipping just a little lower from where they are supposed to be. 

"Now, how would ya' feel 'bout that Mr. Shimada, what would you like to tell the good ol' Ringmaster," Jesse allowed a small smirk to stretch his lips, pleased as Hanzo leaned down further to close the gap between their faces, muttering a reply as their lips were inches apart.

"Well Ringmaster, I would like to say that this dragon would very much love the company of a man named Jesse Mccree,"

And with that, their lips were sealed, two different worlds colliding together. 

 

~~


	4. To be safe

Days went by in the blink of an eye, Jesse feeling awfully lighthearted with his new found relationship with this hot Japanese dude. The last few days before their big performance were spent spooning in each other's beds during the night and horrible teasing by Hana and her gang after their relationship was 'accidentally' leaked. Also, he found out that the hard-ass Gabriel Reyes was actually an item with Jack Morrison, the man nearly throttling him to death after he caught a glimpse of the two officers making-out behind the Arena's tent. Jack had to literally lift the dark skinned man off Jesse before commanding him to run before its too late. Ana had witnessed the fiasco too, doubling over and clutching her stomach in laughter. 

"Say Miss Amari, you seem pretty close to our Rein eh? You taken a shining to the old fella?" was all Jesse could muster after being literally laughed at for ten minutes straight. Ana dramatically wiped a tear from her right eye and straightened her back. 

"Now that's one thing you shouldn't ask your elders Mccree, I thought you knew better," she replied smugly, a smirk playing around her face. Jesse groaned and dragged a hand down his face. "Reinhardt's a staff ma'am, it is my responsibility an' priority to ensure that nun' of my members are being  _emotionally_  compromised with show date so close. Give it to me straight ma'am, are you serious about Rein? He can hurt pretty bad after a bad breakup, especially a man around his age," Jesse questioned, couldn't help but feel equally smug as he spotted a small flush become apparent on his senior's cheeks. Ana just chuckled and waved him off.

" _Emotionally compromised?_ You should say that about yourself Mccree, your precious darling  _Hanzo_ is going to be fed to the lion of the night, I think I should be the one in a more suitable position to ask you such a question," Ana continued, eyes now focusing on him. Jesse couldn't help but shrink a little under her gaze once more. "I want him to be safe, but if I'm unable to change his mind, there's nuthin' much else I can do," he admitted, letting out a long, slow breath, feeling the cool late afternoon breeze brush past his face. Ana hummed as if in agreement, then she froze, eyes slowing lifting to look Jesse straight in his pupils. Jesse stiffened, her expression did not tell anything good.

"You know, the name 'Shimada' has been scratching the back of mind these few days. I think I can finally put it to rest now that I remember where its came from," she muttered, eyebrows crossing similar to Hanzo, scowling at the grass patch below them. Jesse stared at her questioningly and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"You see, me, Jack and Gabe were on a case before coming here. It was of a serial murderer, seven cases happened in Hanamura, home to the Shimada clan. First was the death of the head of security in the Shimada clan. The Shimadas had been silent then, but when one of the elders were murdered, they decided to call in the authorities. The cases had relations to an unsolved case the three of us took many years ago, also another murder. The only similarity was the killing style. This murderer had the habit of exhibiting victims like paintings in a museum, never forgetting to leave the name 'Shimada' on the ground, as if it were a signature. So with experience, they called us in. But before we could confirm the murderer's identity, seven people had died, including the Cheif Sojirou Shimada and his wife Yukiko Shimada," she paused, watching Jesse draw in a sharp intake of breath.

"Why din' you tell this to me and Hanzo?" he asked, feeling anger spiking his words. Ana looked away, rubbing apologetically at her arm. "Jack felt that it would cause unnecessary emotional stress to Hanzo and literally anyone else, including you," she trailed off, waiting for a reaction. Jesse massaged his forehead and could feel sweat already building up at the base of his neck. "You think we might suspect him. So tell me, who's this Mr. Mysterious,"

Ana bit her lip.

"We have no concrete evidence yet, but based on all the information we collected from the servants and staff around the manor, the evidence leads to one person that had been missing for decades, even presumed dead,"

Jesse cringed, feeling a sense of dread slowly wash over him as Amari's mouth formed the name of this silent killer.

"Genji Shimada, "

Jesse hummed, trying to keep a straight face at such an unbearable truth. 

"If he's the most deadliest prince, then what bout Hanzo? " he asked, trying to keep the atmosphere light, feeling a small spike of adrenaline as Ana grinned wolfishly back at his question. 

"He's not a prince Jesse. Hanzo Shimada is a king sitting on a throne of torns, "

~~

Jesse carried a heavy heart as he dragged his feet back to his tent, everyone he knew were either busy with preparations for the night's big show or doing last minute practice. The tidbit of information Ana gave him definitely not improved his current mental state, his mind clouded with thoughts, theories and speculations on how and when would Genji Shimada strike. He also had another problem.

How was he supposed to break the news to Hanzo?

His man had been searching for his brother the past decade, probably the only thing he is living for as of now. How would Hanzo feel if he actually found out that while he was on this wild goose chase for his brother, Genji Shimada had nearly slaughtered his entire family and is now targeting his last and only blood relative. Hanzo was his  _brother_ for god's sake, not his overbearing father as stated in the files or overly strict elders.

"Jesse, what is bothering you?"

Jesse looked up from his feet to see Hanzo sitting up on their pullout bed, hair already up in a tight ponytail and eyes full of worry. Jesse just shook his head and gave a soft huff as he heard the rustling of blankets, before two wide palms settled on both sides of his cheeks and forced his eyes to look forward. Jesse gulped. Hanzo stared.

"Ain't nothin' much darlin', no cause for worry,"

"Your behavior is a cause for worry, Hana told me you had been staring at a patch of grass for half the day. Do not attempt to hide secrets from me Jesse, our show is in a few hours and I would not like you going out to greet everyone in this state,"

He felt arms wrap around his waist as he was pulled into a tender hug, the silky strands of Hanzo's hair tickling his nose. "Not to me at least," he continued, voice so soft that made Jesse's heart thud. He gave in, Jesse was too easy a man, and in turn pulled Hanzo closer to him, nuzzling into the other man's shoulder.  

"Really ain't too much, if it's worth, I'll at least tell ya after seein' you perform tonight," he tore from Hanzo, straddling the smaller man in his arm, swinging them gently. He only let out a soft sigh of relief after Hanzo relaxed against him. Jesse chuckled and led the both of them to his nightstand, backing Hanzo against it which allowed him more allowance to further bury his face in the man's abundance of muscles, feeling slender fingers card through his hair and stroking his head in a continuous motion. Jesse was thankful Hanzo didn't pursue the matter, appreciating the gentle affection the dragon showered over him, fingers kneading softly into Jesse's shoulder, making him let out a horribly obscene moan when those skillful fingers hit a sweet spot.

"Continue to spoil me like that darlin' and you won't be able to blame me what happens next," Jesse growled, crawling up Hanzo's body with a smirk on his face. He was greeted with a saucy smile on the other man's face, feeling those hands travel from his shoulders to settle on his sides, fingers teasing the skin that was exposed from Jesse's shirt ridding up from his pants. The only thing that stopped them from furthering the heavy sexual tension was a loud grunt and a shout from outside.

"Jesse, Hanzo! Don't make me go in and do a hand check on the both of you! I don't want to see anything wrong before I come in so please make yourself look proper," It was Hana, her silhouette shaping outside the tent as she stood against the evening sun.

The both of them looked at each other and burst into laughter, Jesse rolling off the bed before finally calming himself and Hanzo down, the two men giving each other last small smiles before finally exiting the tent. Hana undoubtedly stood outside, hands on her hips and a playful smirk shaping her lips.

"Had enough fun boys?" she asked, her expression turning a tinge more mischievous. Jesse just chuckled as Hanzo gave her a dry smile.

"Mind yer own biz kiddo, whatcha need us fer?" Jesse replied instead, crossing his arms. 

Hana's face immediately lost its light as she spoke. "The officers wants you guys to meet them one last time before the show starts, going over the final details and stuff," she shot Hanzo a worried look, "From what I heard its not very safe Hanzo, I don't think you should-"

Hanzo held up a hand, sighing in exhaustion. This conversation took place way too many times during the course of the previous few days and not only from Hana. She immediately closed her open mouth and gave the two of them a small nod before dashing off. Jesse wrapped a reassuring arm around Hanzo, thumb rubbing small circles into his partner's arm.

Hanzo gave him one of the sweetest smile he had ever seen and a peck on his cheek before disentangling himself from Jesse. He watch the dragon trail off into the dipping sun, head bowed and shoulder slumped, its shadow growing larger as he grew further and further from Jesse. He figured that he'll catch up to him later.

"Goddamn, how'm supposed to break it to him now?"

~~

"Everyone ready? Oi! Jamison get your rat ass over here! Flame only goes on you oncer yer on stage!" Jesse hollered, hand gripping the checklist on his clipboard even tighter. Jamison whined and pouted but thankfully placed the lighter and kerosene back onto the workbench. 

The whole freakshow crew were now gathered in the Arena, Jesse standing on the Lion's podium as he did a headcount of everyone before giving them the final debrief. The discussion with Ana and Jack just a few moments ago was brief, Ana all the while watching him as they relayed the last bits of details to Jesse, making sure he understood the importance of carrying out his role in the entirety of the plan. Hanzo all the while remained silent.

At that moment Jesse felt ice start to spread through his veins. Could it be that Hanzo already suspected his own brother? It is entirely possible, but just too bizarre to feel logical. Jesse shook his head and sucked in a steadying breath. No, he shouldn't be worrying about that.

"Alrite, since ya'll are here, lemme quickly run through our schedule,"

Hushed murmurs broke out among the performers and amidst the crowd, Jesse caught a flash of dark brown eyes that stared intently at him. The dragon gave him a pained smile. Jesse tried not to think too much about it.

"First up will be everyone doing the prelude, then clearing the area for Zarya and Rein as practised, then Hana so on and so forth with Hanzo finishing up and then our finale, any questions?" he paused to scan the crowd. There was silence. He hummed with agreement and waved everyone off.

"Show's up in half an hour! Please stay in the holdin' area!" Jesse shouted at the dispersing crowd. Everyone had already fully dressed up and with makeup to their prettiest. He couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction and pride of this entire show, apart from the current special circumstance they were in, speaking of which...

He glance to Hanzo who stayed behind, hands shoved into his jacket's pockets and eyebrows drawing with frustration. Jesse padded over and wrapped his arms around the man, pulling them flush against each other, happy when he felt the Japanese melt into his embrace. He kissed the top of Hanzo's head, nose nuzzling into silken black strands and taking one long whiff of his partner's musk, sweet and woody. Hanzo sighed into his shoulder, making an irritated noise as his nose scratched again the sequins of Jesse's vest. He laughed, hand coming up to tilt Hanzo's face up to meet his.

"What's wrong sugar?" 

Hanzo bit his lip and looked away. "I am...afraid. I fear that when this killer shows their face I might not be able to lift my bow, for their face may be of semblance to someone in my childhood. Even given the permission to injure the suspect should I feel threatened, I..." he trailed off, Jesse hushing him as he kissed his lips softly and sweetly, relishing in the small whimper that he drew out from the stoic man.

He then pulled apart and looked into Hanzo's eyes. "I'll be here if you need me hon, remember, you're not alone now,"

Oh how he wished Hanzo hadn't looked at him with such affection.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terribly sorry to everyone who waited so long for an update! I was sidetracked with another AU I'm writing about Mchanzo yet again and with school and all I just didn't have all that time :')
> 
> But keep up with the comments and kudos! They always will provide me with more motivation and warmth to write ~


	5. The Greatest Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see I've watched the greatest showman !! so the starting scene is really inspired by them~  
> we're rounding in on the final chapters! sorry if this was cut short or something
> 
> i've made a tumblr!! still setting it up doe feel free to leave me a message ~  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/itsbingsoo

"Ladies and gentleman, the moment you have been waiting for,"

Jesse grinned to himself. The entire Arena was pitch black, excited murmurs coming from the spectator's stand fueling his adrenaline. He stood outside the tent's large drapes, spotlights bigger than Reinhardt beaming at his back, allowing him to clearly see his own silhouette. It was quiet outside.

His mind raced regardless, about the murder, everyone's worry, Hanzo. No, he shook his head. He promised himself and Hanzo to not think about the plan during the show, they've been practicing so hard, the people traveled ways just to see him and his maniacal ideas, it was just polite to give them the show everyone deserved.

"Take a deep breath everyone,"

Jesse sucked in a deep breath. 

"Make sure to keep your eyes peeled,"

He swung the drapes apart with his staff, watching the material slowly kiss the ground behind him.

"Because everything real is getting left behind,"

He smirked.

Each step Jesse took forward was ignited by a flame that lined the entrance way, pointing at the elephants in front of him with his cane causing that area to light up, the two majestic animals sounding their horns and leaping into the air. Jesse's smile grew wider. When he finally reached the center of the arena he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He spread his arms wide and took a deep bow, reaching up to run his fingers across the brim of his hat.

Then he threw his hat up in the air for it to only be caught by the trapeze acrobats, the tents's entire ceiling lighting up. He felt his eyes crinkles with delight as he saw Cecil playfully twirl the hat in her fingers, her aquamarine costume dotted with gems and sequins shinning under the spotlight, her partner smiling just as cheerfully as her, receiving the hat as they swung for each other's hoops.

The hat eventually landed back on Jesse's head again, now the Ringmaster walking backwards, lifting his arms for the two double hooped poles to come alive with flames licking around its edges, Jamison and another scrawny kid dashing from the tent's other side to the center of the stage, hurdling straight through the flaming hoops, Jesse actually catching Jamison heckling with joy. 

"This is a place where everything is possible,"

The fanfare was loud in his ears, coming to a stop at the edge of the arena. 

"Don't try to make sense of this,"

Then, Reinhardt came out from the drapes, eliciting loud gasps from the audience, Hana perched happily on one of his shoulders. He was accompanied by Zarya, the two of them flexing their guns as Hana stood on top both of their biceps, her bunny ears twitching excitedly. Applause exploded from the audience as the trio approached Jesse, walking beyond him to the front of the audience.

"Logic ain't coming easy here,"

From the raised platform just above the entrance, Angela stood there. Instantly, all the spotlights were on her, her bones were coated with pure white feathers, the lady donning a simple white robe with gold embroidery, her pale blonde hair twirled into a high ponytail with a golden leaf crown creating a halo around her head. The goddess was here.

She leaped from the platform and landed weightlessly in Jesse's arms, the two of them sharing a knowing smile as he gently placed her down to join the rest. Next on the list was...was...

A sharp exclamation came from the audience as a man swung around the whole tent, the spotlights rushing to keep up with him. The man only wore a silk pair of pants, putting forth the best qualities in him, a dark inked dragon snaking up his skin. He had an unlit torch in another hand as he swung boldly at the audience, before releasing his grip from the rope only to be caught by the trapeze, the man hanging upside down in the middle of the Arena.

He didn't drink anything, didn't even put anything in his mouth, all he did was deeply inhaled and exhaled. Brilliant blue flames soon filled the air, going straight past the torch and to the midst of the tent. Jesse could feel himself just as captivated as the audience. The Dragon made their appearance, finally.

"Just remember when the sun goes down,"

Hanzo dropped from the trapezes' hold into Rein and Zarya's hold, taking a deep bow, a bright smile illuminating his face. Jesse felt his heart thud even harder.

"Our lights come on,"

They gathered in the center for the final act, Jesse leading them into a small choreographed dance, stomping their feet and swaying their bodies to the rhythm.

This was them. It was who they are. No one could break them apart because they were one, who cares about that murderer or literally anyone else who wanted to harm them. They had each other, they had each of their backs, no one could break that. 

Jesse glanced to Hanzo as they moved, the two of them smiling to each other before returning their attention back to the audience, the troupe doing a twirl and ended in the final pose.

Applause roared throughout the tent, Jesse lifting his hat and bowed before introducing the troupe, all of them bowing hand in hand, hearts lighted with a ferocious flame.

"This would be the greatest show you have ever seen,"

~~

"That's all folks! See you next time!"

Jesse announced, huffing as he felt beads of sweat roll down the sides of his head. The audience roared in applause as the troupe took a massive bow one last time, waving and blowing kisses to the audience stand as people stood to leave. He caught the eyes of a little who waved at him enthusiastically, Jesse returning it with a smirk and wink, making the girl squeal and tug at her father's sleeve, pointing at Jesse with excitement.

Soon the Arena was mostly empty, everyone high on the spirit like always after every show. Jesse smiled to himself as he saw his crew's faces all split with smiles, but was short-lived as dread slowly crawled its way back into his mind. He glanced around for Hanzo, panicking slightly as he couldn't find the other. Adding speed to his step, he bustled past the crowd backstage and made a beeline for the trailer area.

He immediately went for Hanzo's tent but was pulled back by Ana.

"What do you want Amari, I'm busy," he tried tugging his arm away but all Ana did was tighten the grip on his shirt.

"Give them some space Mccree," was all she said. Jesse clenched his teeth, throwing her hand away to face the woman.

"Space? He's alone in there with a goddamn murder how can I-"

"He asked for it Mccree, please, he knew you were going to just bust in like the madman you are, so just calm the hell down and walk with me," Ana stopped him, already turning away from Hanzo's trailer.

Jesse's eye flitted from the trailer to Ana, before groaning and followed Ana, kicking the pebbled road like a little child. She smiled at him and shoved her hands in the thick police jacket. The pair walked away from the trailer and towards the ticketing area, the space now bare and chilly.

"So, his brother eh? Irony, ain't it? Brothers were supposed to care for each other, not want to hold each other by the necks," Jesse mumbled out, filling the silence.

Ana chuckled, tightening the jacket around her lithe body, her raven hair dancing in the night wind, hair just like Hanzo's.

"Family matters are usually complicated. Besides, I told Hanzo to just shout or sound the alarm if he needed help, though I doubt he would- everything would end today Mccree, he knows it and so do you. Its like a final face off between two archenemies," she replied, glancing to Jesse with a concerned look.

Jesse slouched, eyebrows slowly drawing together in worry.

He jumped when a hand came to slap him on the back.

"Cheer up Ringmaster! Do you have that little faith in your dragon boyfriend? From what I can tell, he's far more capable than any of us around here. If it helps, I haven men all around his trailer so they aren't that alone," she paused, hand dropping to her side, "Okay?"

Jesse hummed in reply, straightening and tilted his head back to look at the dark night sky.

~~

Hanzo slowly slipped from the troupe and searching gaze of Jesse, silently pacing back to his trailer to take down the makeup and put on some proper clothes. He scrubbed the face paint from his cheeks, letting the handkerchief rest on his face for a few moments. The show had went smoothly, so smoothly that Hanzo couldn't help but doubt his initial thoughts. 

Throwing the piece of soiled cloth over the sink, he tore the silk pants off and threw on a simple pair of trainers and a cotton shirt, collapsing down onto the couch and sighing deeply. There was no sign of the killer the entire night which was something he didn't know he should be happy about.

The knocks that came to his door pulled him from his thoughts, outside was none other than Ana Amari. She smiled wolfish at him as she was greeted with his tired and questioning gaze.

"What, I can't come here to congratulate the star of the show?" she replied, a hand on her chest feigning hurt. Hanzo groaned and stood aside, letting the Egyptian woman enter his trailer.

"You know that is not the point Miss Amari," he continued, closing the door behind and securing it with the safety latch.

"Listen, I'll get down to business. I have men all round your trailer, this phone here," she waved a sleek looking smartphone at him before placing it down on his coffeetable, "would activate an alarm once turned on, just press the power on button and it'll ring like a bitch. The American's looking for you by the way and judging the look on your face, you probably already know who this fella's gonna be, so would you guys like some privacy?" she said, fingers trailing along his tabletop.

"Yes please, do ask Jesse to refrain from entering my trailer while I, speak with this person,"

"Okay," she paused, before walking towards the door and giving Hanzo a final look, "Try not to hurt yourself too much Shimada, see you later," was all she said before slamming his door shut as she left.

Hanzo allowed his shoulders to slump a little at the exhaustion. All that was left now was to wait.

Though it was cut short. 

Soon his windows slipped open on its own accord, bringing little surprise to him. He heard footsteps landing behind him, a pair of eyes on his back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to get by all that security around you, do you know how redundant they are? Jeez," a painfully familiar voice came from his back before shuffling of footsteps. Hanzo could feel the person now perched on his tabletop, gazing at him curiously.

"That does little to worry me, though you sure have made a name for yourself. Just where have you been all these time," Hanzo glanced backwards to gaze at the figure with a heavy heart. The man grinned back at him.

"Genji,"

~~


End file.
